Drôles de familles à Konoha!
by MissBettyB
Summary: Si vous souhaitez lire quelques drabbles humoristiques et cocasses sur l'univers de Naruto et de Boruto, je vous invite alors à vous arrêter ici et d'en découvrir quelques-uns tout droit sortis de mon imagination délurée.


_Update_: voici une version améliorée de ce chapitre. J'ai préféré modifier la structure du texte, ainsi que sa mise en page pour le rendre plus propice à votre lecture =) Bien que le fond soit resté le même.

* * *

**Une progéniture**

* * *

— On fait comme on a dit ?, questionna Sakura qui tendait simultanément un objet vers l'homme aux cheveux de jais en face d'elle.

— Hn, et il s'agira bien évidemment d'appuyer ma demande de pardon, rétorqua celui-ci sans ajouter quoique ce soit de plus après avoir réceptionné l'objet et entreprit de quitter machinalement le salon.

Après quelques minutes passées dans la salle d'eau, Sasuke était de retour dans la pièce où l'attendait patiemment la kunoichi aux cheveux rose.

— C'est fait, lui dit-il tout en déposant l'objet en plastique sur la table basse du salon.

— Je peux à présent reprendre mes investigations sur une affaire en cours, poursuivit-il en ayant récupéré sa longue cape noir suspendue au porte-manteau situé à l'entrée de l'appartement qu'occupait récemment son ancienne coéquipière de l'époque de l'Académie ninja.

— Et je ne serais pas de retour avant un long moment, ajouta-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer précipitamment derrière lui.

À sa suite, Sakura décida de se lever du canapé sur lequel elle s'était préalablement installée et se dirigea en direction de sa table basse._ S'ayez! Je dois à présent joindre Karin pour programmer l'insémination, héhé"_, pensa-t-elle tout en sautillant joyeusement partout dans tout l'appartement. Toutefois, elle ne se rendit compte bien des minutes plus tard que le couvercle avait été mal vissé sur le pot que le ténébreux avait daigné remplir.

— Oh! Ah ça non, non, non!, paniqua-t-elle, Déjà qu'il en faut suffisamment pour pouvoir pratiquer avec succès ce type d'intervention, se dit-elle la mine déconfite.

* * *

— Notre mariage s'est merveilleusement bien passé, n'est ce pas ?

— Oh ça oui, tu peux le dire! héhé, s'écria très fièrement et joyeusement le héros du village caché de la Feuille.

— Tout s'est déroulé comme on l'avait prévu, si ce n'est mieux encore que tout ce que nous avions pu souhaiter! Et ça c'est grâce à la mobilisation de tes proches et de nos amis lors des préparatifs de notre cérémonie de mariage! Ah!, s'exclama-t-il de manière satisfaite, c'était vraiment une sacrée cérémonie..., soupira Naruto d'un ton empreint d'un grand sentiment de nostalgie.

— Et puis, tu étais tellement belle avec toutes ces différentes tenues que tu as porté tout au long..., poursuivit-il un sourire béat affiché sur ses lèvres.

— Tu n'étais pas mal non plus hihi..., le complimenta timidement en retour la jeune femme au regard de perle.

— Qui ça? moi? Ah ça non non, mais pas autant que toi, je t'assure...On aurait dit que tu débarquais tout droit d'un conte de fée..., répliqua l'Uzumaki qui affichait habituellement et involontairement se gêne en se grattant l'arrière de la tête et dont les joues manifestaient également une légère teinte de rose.

— Je te remercie, c'est très gentil à toi, Naruto, répondit d'une voix douce et miellée la jeune mariée tout en l'ayant gratifié d'un chaleureux sourire.

— C'est pourtant la vérité pure et simple ... héhé!

Hinata lui offrit à nouveau un magnifique sourire avant de reprendre la parole:

— Maintenant que nous sommes mariés, nous pouvons d'ores et déjà penser à l'étape suivante, n'est ce pas ?

— Ah... euh... laquelle?, l'interrogea le blondinet ayant cessé son geste de gêne.

— E-et bien, tu vois... C-C'est-à-dire... penser à fonder notre famille..., développa la brune sur un ton d'hésitation.

— Fonder notre famille? répéta non convaincu Naruto, qui réceptionna un signe d'approbation de la tête de la part de sa compagne.

— Mais techniquement... on en est pas déjà censé en former une, toi et moi, à présent qu'on est marié ? pas vrai ?

— O-Oui... Ce n'est pas faux... m-mais... v-vois-tu,... a-après s'être mariés, les couples décident bien souvent de ... d'accueillir des enfants pour agrandir leur foyer...

— Accueillir des enfants...?

Voyant que ses propos n'avaient eu que pour effet de le plonger dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Hinata décida de faire plus simplement, en frottant sa main sur son ventre et de poursuivre ainsi:

— Euh...Les accueillir ... enfin les faire ensemble...

— Ah d'accord, je compris mieux maintenant!, s'exclama-t-il avec évidence, Euh..., se tût-il en vue de réfléchir un instant sur la manière de formuler une interrogation qui lui était soudainement survenue à l'esprit.

— Et tu... tu en veux combien? demanda Naruto, rougissant peu à peu.

— D-Dans l'idéal... j-je dirais... deux... Est-ce que... ça te conviendrait?... ou alors ... penses-tu que c'est..., lui fit savoir Hinata, les joues instantanément cramoisies.

— Non! C'est...C'est parfait pour moi aussi..., lui coupa le jeune marié promptement la parole. Celui-ci déposa, ensuite, délicatement sa main sur celle de la jeune femme assise à ses côtés.

Brisant le silence qui s'appesantissait, Naruto se risqua à demander d'une voix inhabituellement grave en rapprochant dangereusement son visage de celui de sa jeune épouse:

— On pourrait alors déjà s'y mettre pour le premier ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

* * *

— Sai ?

— Par ici, je suis dans la cuisine.

Ino se dirigea, dès lors, en direction de la voix du dénommé Sai.

— Tiens, jette un coup d'oeil à ça...

— Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?, demanda-t-il en ayant pris l'objet qu'elle lui tendait et qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier dans l'immédiat.

La jeune femme expira très bruyamment avant de répondre à la question qui lui était posée.

— C'est un test de grossesse...et il dit que je suis enceinte !

— En-Enceinte ?!, répéta le jeune homme complétement ahuri.

— Et ben Oui ! Tu as oublié la soirée qu'on a passé ensemble juste après qu'on ait quitté nos amis au bar où on s'est filé plusieurs litres de saké ?

— Euh...

Ino qui avait poursuivi avant même d'obtenir la moindre réponse de confirmation de la part de son petit-ami:

— Eh bien, il résulte de cette soirée à présent ceci, en indiquant de son doigt son ventre toujours aussi svelte.

— Oh! C'est...C'est pourtant très étonnant..., dit-il en se frottant de la paume de la main son menton.

— Qu'est ce qui est très étonnant ?, questionna-t-elle non sans une pointe d'appréhension concernant la suite de ses propos.

— C'est que..., commença-t-il en arborant sur son visage une expression de profonde réflexion, tout en ayant placé son index sous son menton, au vu de l'état dans lequel nous nous trouvions tous les deux, tu es tout de même parvenue à retenir que c'était moi qui pouvait en être à l'origine..., finit-il d'une traite d'une voix enjouée.

Ino, dont le faciès prit peu à peu une couleur écarlate, ne put contenir une colère brûlante qui émanait d'elle.

— Espèce de...******** (BIPES)********! Attends un peu! Tu vas voir ce que mes souvenirs te révèleront d'autre... D'E-TO-NNANT !

— Aaaie! Ouuuuuille! Mais arrête! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis encore qu'il ne fallait pas!, se lamenta l'expert des toiles fantomatiques du mauvais traitement que cette dernière lui infligeait.

* * *

— Juste en tombant enceinte, tu dis ?

— Oui, c'est le médecin du centre hospitalier de Kumo qui me l'a assurée ce matin lors de mon premier examen prénatal, lui répondit l'interlocutrice au bout du fil.

— Bon, très bien, je dois te laisser maintenant; j'ai une tâche urgente à accomplir, je te rappelle demain, bye, conclut la jeune femme en raccrochant au téléphone.

— Choji, tu es rentré ? s'écria Karui.

Choji apparut alors dans la minute qui suivit dans le champ de vision de son épouse.

— Oui et ça depuis maintenant une bonne heure ! Mais je ne voulais pas te déranger en m'annonçant alors que tu étais en pleine conversation téléphonique.

— Tu as bien fait..., sourit-elle satisfaite de son initiative. J'ai décidé ce soir qu'on irait ensemble au lit, c'est compris ?

— Y aller ensemble?, répéta l'Akimichi perplexe. Ben pourquoi tant de formalités pour simplement aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée ?

— J'ai décidé de ce projet, alors tu ne discutes pas! On ira ensemble, un point c'est tout !, clama-t-elle d'une voix sans appel.

— Bon d'accord, d'accord... Si ça suffit à te faire plaisir..., se résigna le jeune homme. _Autant éviter de ne pas la contrarié pour pas grand-chose, sinon elle risquerait de me priver de mon 7ème repas du jour comme la dernière fois_, pensa-t-il en soupirant discrètement.

Le lendemain, Karui rappela comme convenu son amie du village caché de la Foudre.

— Et voilà le travail!, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton hautement victorieux, à moi l'augmentation mammaire obtenue par une méthode naturelle et sans le moindre frais superflus! Huhu, jubila-t-elle.

— Ah.. C'est...C'est... super... pour toi..., répondit incrédule la femme au bout du fil.

— Héhéhéhé..., rit-elle bruyamment, Et c'était pas une partie de plaisir, je peux te le garantir !, ajouta-t-elle en s'étant remémorées les scènes de la vieille non sans qu'elles ne lui provoquèrent le moindre soupir, il n'arrêtait pas de protester et de gesticuler dans tous les sens à tel point que j'ai dû le ligoter pour le maintenir en place !, poursuivit-elle dans le récit qu'elle livra à son amie de longue date.

Choji, qui tremblait comme une feuille de tous ses membres, fit son apparition à l'embrasure de la porte pour lui faire part d'une annonce.

— Je sors et je ne pourrais pas rentrer très tôt... alors..., s'interrompit-il spontanément pour ingurgiter son excès de salive, tu pourras déjà te mettre au lit sans moi..., poursuivit-il d'un ton clairement angoissé.

Karui acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête avant que son mari ne disparut définitivement de son champ de vision.

— En revanche, il va falloir que j'achète un test de grossesse pour m'assurer que mes efforts n'ont pas été vains...sinon, il ne restera plus qu'à recommencer..., soupire-t-elle dépitée de devoir à nouveau rechercher des moyens qui pourraient totalement entraver son mari, et le mettre à sa merci.

* * *

— Ça fait quelques mois qu'on est marié, n'est ce pas ?

— À qui crois-tu l'apprendre ?

Shikamaru soupira de lassitude. _Pfff... cette histoire commence déjà à mal s'annoncer, en plus de fortement me saouler_, pensa-t-il nerveusement.

— Bon, je ne vais donc pas passer par quatre chemins et t'exposer directement où est ce que je veux en venir, se reprit-il tant bien que mal.

— En tant que chef du clan Nara, il me faut un descendant pour en constituer la 17ème génération..., marqua-t-il une courte pause avant de poursuivre non sans une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix. E-Et,... et étant ma femme, tu es amenée tout comme moi à accomplir ce devoir qu'est d'assurer la succession au sein de ma famille...

— Je vois, rétorqua tout bonnement Temari.

De longues minutes de silence s'installèrent par la suite entre eux, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait souhaiter mettre fin à leur affrontement visuel.

La jeune femme à la crinière blonde se décida enfin à rétorquer à son mari posté devant elle:

— Je suis l'aînée de ma fratrie et je n'ai toujours pas mis au monde un enfant qui descende de la prestigieuse lignée des No Sabato de Suna. Celle-ci est, d'ailleurs, toujours à la tête du village des sables par le biais de mon frère Gaara, Kazekage 5ème du nom.

— Je vois..., répliqua le brun après un court instant d'échange de regard. Comprenant que sa femme ne comptait pas entreprendre le premier pas, il soupira avant de formuler la question suivante:

— Alors... quand es-tu disposée à le concevoir ?

— Dans les plus brefs délais, répondit Temari au tac au tac.

— Dans ce cas... que dirais-tu dans une heure ?, osa proposer le jeune Nara, s'étonnant lui-même par la même occasion.

— J'ai dit « les plus brefs délais »... alors disons plutôt dans 10 minutes, dit Temari en se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait au corridor attenant à leur chambre à coucher.

Shikamaru ingurgita alors nerveusement sa salive tout en gardant le silence pendant un instant.

— C'est d'accord... alors à dans 10 minutes dans la chambre à coucher..., prononça-t-il non sans un certain effort.

— Maintenant ça fait déjà 2 minutes d'écoulées... ça revient, donc, à 8 minutes, répliqua Temari en se retournant vers son mari avant de quitter la pièce.

Shikamaru, esseulé dans le spacieux living-room, arbora une mine perplexe.

— Quelle galère! Il fallait vraiment que ce soit moi qui endosse le titre de chef de clan!, grommela-t-il contre lui-même et déjà bien las de la situation qui se profilait. Et, de surcroît, avec elle!, reprit-il en faillant s'étrangler, je ne suis vraiment pas rassuré..., dit-il le dos légèrement vouté et les épaules ramenées vers avant, pourvu que ça ne s'éternise pas... rien que d'y penser, je en suis déjà lessivé..., espéra-t-il au bout du compte, l'air dépité.

— Alors! Tu te magnes la poule mouillée!, lui cria Temari depuis la chambre à coucher.

— Pfff...Oui, oui j'arrive! Pas la peine de me presser..., lui rétorqua-t-il aussi fort que possible pour se faire entendre depuis le living room où il se trouvait, tout en amorçant sa marche en direction de leur chambre commune.

Temari put, à cet instant, enfin apercevoir son mari qui pénétra dans la chambre qui venait d'être meublée depuis seulement le jour précédent.

— C'est pourtant ce que j'avais l'intention de faire sur ce lit!, joignit-elle simultanément à cette phrase quelques tapotements sur le matelas sur lequel elle s'était confortablement installée durant son attente. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que ça prenne 2 jours et 1 nuit comme pour se rendre dans mon village natale!, rit-elle à gorge déployée.

— Ah ça non! Ce serait la dernière chose dont je souhaiterais!, avança-t-il d'un ton las avant de lever les yeux sur la nuisette de sa femme. En fait, ça me déplairait pas tant que ça..., se reprit-il en affichant un mystérieux sourire plein de sous-entendus.

— Hein?, se retrouva interdite la jeune femme après qu'elle ait compris l'allusion que lui fit son mari à cause du regard qu'il dardait sur elle et d'en piquer un fard.

— C'est peut-être pas si mal d'être le chef de mon clan après tout...ajouta-t-il sur le champ en prenant enfin place sur son côté du grand lit conjugal. Ben alors?, questionna-t-il, Approches-toi de moi ou dois-je plutôt venir te chercher dans ton coin?

— C'-Ce...C'est que..., balbutia-t-elle en affichant une mine déconfite et une perte quasi intégrale de l'assurance qu'elle manifestait l'instant d'avant.

— On a pas le temps de déblatérer! Viens par là!, lui quémanda-t-il vivement. Toutefois, voyant que la jeune femme n'exécutait toujours pas le moindre mouvement, il décida finalement de recourir à sa technique d'ombre pour la rapprocher de lui.

— Voilà, comme ça c'est beaucoup mieux!

— Je peux bouger toute seule!, protesta-t-elle.

— Ah oui? Pourtant tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main, dit-il de manière moqueuse.

Temari, le visage rouge comme une écrevisse, ne sut plus quoi dire.

* * *

Bonsoir lectrices et lecteurs! Voici le premier chapitre que j'ai intitulé "une progéniture" pour traiter des circonstances dans lesquelles les enfants (du moins les premiers de chacun des couples, en ne comptant pas la petite dernière du couple Naruhina, hein...) ont été conçues. Pour tout vous dire, l'idée de ces courtes histoires m'est, en fait, venue après avoir visionné l'épisode où Sakura annonçait à Ino que son premier rendez-vous avec Sasuke n'avait duré que tout au plus 3 minutes... Dès lors, mon imagination m'a conduite à écrire tout ceci... N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires pour savoir si ça vous a plu de lire ce tout premier chapitre ;) ça me ferait très plaisir!


End file.
